Dark Future- Melinda's Story!
by Julie1992
Summary: Melinda is a orphan her brother Wyatt disappeared two years and her rebellion and anger she can't seem to shake so when her brother Wyatt shows up will she decide to turn to evil? Read and Find out!


Chapter 1

Hey guys haven't written in four years so a little rusty_ :(

I woke up with a pounding headache, like a tiny jackhammer was chipping away at my skull.

I groaned loudly and let out a stream of curses, My dress that happened to turn into last nights Pajamas was crumpled I smelled like beer and cigarette smoke and vomit.

I stomped into the bathroom and by the time I had taken a shower and brushed my teeth. I felt _mostly _better.

After choosing an outfit, my favorite pair of khaki capri's and a black crop top I headed downstairs where my aunt Paige was

Attempting to make breakfast.

I smelt smoke and knew at any moment the fire alarm would go off, Ever since Aunt Pheobe died Aunt Paige was our legal guardian and did all the cooking_ Aunt Paige was a terrible cook!

When I finally made my toward the kitchen I could smell the culprit burnt tuna, (yuck!)

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Dammit, not again!" Aunt Paige said abandoning the burnt Tuna Melts and hurriedly went to fan at the fire alarm.

I tried to sneak out the front door hoping not to be noticed, I knew I was in for a lecture, I snuck out last night and went to a college

party I was told not to go to, and I knew my annoying brown-nosing cousin PJ ratted me out. (Bitch.)

I glanced at the clock. 1:30pm. DAMMIT!

I slept in_ a lot! I had a breakfast date with a cute foreign exchange student and I missed it not only did I miss it

I stood him up_ Shit! I reminded myself that after I rode down to the The Diner and got a breakfast borrito, I would call Miguel and explain everything.

I was just about to sneak out when I was spotted by my cousin Parker.

Parker and her sisters were orphans too. Their mom and dad, (My Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop.) were vanquished by a herd of demons two years ago.

One thing my family is good at is getting killed.

"Where you going?" Parker asked.

"The diner. I can't stomach Aunt Paige's food today."

She nodded sympathetically, "I know what you mean, her scrambled eggs had more shells then eggs." She said making a face. "I still have eggshells in between my teeth."I

I laughed and we talked for a few minutes about her new boyfriend and school and then right as I was about to make my grand escape, Aunt Paige orbed in front of the door blocking my path.

"Nice try." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Melinda Penel_"

I orbed out before she could finish that sentence I had no time nor patience to deal with another lecture.

Should I have stayed out until 4am? No.

Should I have slept with a hot fraternity guy I didn't know? No.

Did I need her bitchin? No!

I orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge.

My brother Wyatt showed me this spot after Mom died. Its hard to believe its already been four years.

Wyatt disapeared the morning of Aunt Phoebe's funeral, I tried scrying for him, summoning him, but nothing worked, I wasn't sure if he died or just didn't

want to be found, either way, I suspected he was never coming back.

I sat down and tried to will myself back to The Manor but I couldn't find the motivation, I knew I would have to talk to Aunt Paige eventually but I decided to put it of for as long as

possible.

I was listening to the tiny cars cross the bridge when I heard jingling and bursts of blue light. I was expecting it to be my brother Chris or Aunt Paige but it turned out to be my father. Leo. I was shocked, I haven't seen my father since Aunt Phoebes funeral two years ago.

"What're you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms. The Golden Gate Bridge was a family spot, Not for Leo!

I had no patience to deal with Leo today, Leo left mom when she was four months pregnant with me, I've only seen him a handful of times in my life.

"I could ask you the same thing Melinda." He responded,

"Look Leo I don't need a lecture I have Aunt Paige for that, so why don't you just go back up to Elder Land and leave me alone." I said angrily, When he didn't leave I could feel my temper building and then it happened I orbed Leo into the pacific ocean_ I know, I know horrible thing to do, but he's already dead so its not like it hurt him. right?

I orbed away feeling kind of sullen, I didn't like hating Leo, I don't know him so why would I hate him? I orbed to my friend Aaron's house needing comfort and perhaps some left over pizza?

He was tall and lanky and had hazel eyes and messy blonde hair. He's was also a witch, he didn't have any active powers though.

I orbed into his bedroom which showed obvious signs of being a male dorm room. Clothes were thrown across the floor, and the bed was unmade. Aaron was still asleep.

I smirked deviously.

I stripped down to my bra and panties and crawled into bed with him,

Aaron automatically wrapped his arms around me and I allowed myself his unintentional comforting.

"Mmm Chloe, I thought you already left." His hand stroked my bare stomach. I had to hold my breath and count to twenty to keep myself from orbing him into a volcano.

_Woah, Calm down Mel he's not your boyfriend remember. 1 2 3 4__

When Aaron finally woke up, it didn't take him long to notice that was in nothing but lace clad undergarments.

He kissed me hungrily and I kissed him back with the same passion. I felt all the anger and emotional build up with my short confrontation with Leo be released through kissing so I kissed harder and more animalistically he climbed on top of me so his body was covering mine.

_This won't do,_

I managed to wiggle out from beneath him.

I climbed on top of him and straddled his waist grinding myself into his crouch. I could already feel him beginning to harden underneath me.

"You're so sexy." He muttered, grabbing hold of my hips.

"Sexier then Chloe?" I asked kissing down his neck.

"Mmmhmmm." He sighed as I suck gently on his neck my hands roaming over his bare chest.

I moved lower licking down his chiseled abdomen until I got to his_ Pink boxers?I pulled his boxers down to his knees letting him kick them off the rest of the way,

I ran my hand up and down his shaft and then placed a gentle peck to the tip of his penis.

I teased him a little more earning a series of grunts and groans. I eventually I put the whole thing in my mouth bobbing my head bobbing up and down.

"Mmmmm Mel I wan_ mmmm_to fuck you." He said pulling his dick out of my mouth.

He pushed me down on to his bed and peeled my panties off, giving a gentle kiss to the tattoo of triquetra on my hip.

He ran his finger along my wet folds. He moaned a little when he felt how wet I was. He spread my legs as far they would go his mouth was on my soaking heat darting his tongue

in to get a taste.

I could feel his tongue swirling around my engorged clitorus. Oooh! Soon his finger replaced his tongue and they were deep inside me and he was licking my clitorus attentively. Oooh!

I felt my orgasm fast approaching, and I wrapped my thighs around his head and he sped up his tongue working my clit at incredible speed. "Ohhh Aaarooon!" I moaned

as I felt the start of an orgasm approaching, he stopped all his movement and kissed me on the cheek "What're you doing?!" I gasped bucking my hips.

"Getting ready to fuck you." Aaron said seductively.

And thats exactly what we did. (Wink. Wink.)

Hey guys I have a decent idea for a story need a beta reader and a few reviews so I knew whether or not to continue or move on to a new story_So what do you guys think, SEEKING HONEST OPINION! So this is my first sex scene so HONEST RESPONSES! Any good?


End file.
